Persona Unleashed
by NarutosBrat
Summary: Inner Sakura finally gets her chance to get what she wants.


**Disclaimer: I have no reason or excuse for this fic, and it's quite possible that it's my official cry for help. May you forgive me for my insanity.**

**IMPORTANT A/N: Since the site is now cracking down, I present to you the extremely watered down version of what was to be my next, and probably last on this site, Icha Icha.**

**Also, I bring the bad news that a lot of my incompleted work will now remain so, and I will be removing them from the site. Somehow, the flashdrive I was saving on got wiped out, and I lost all of my Icha Icha file, my Mind Farts file, and my Miso Delight file. They are now dead with no hopes of resurrection. I am sorry. Luckily for their fans, I did manage to find back up copies of both Changes and Cliche, so those are still a go.**

I think this might be the first true Nar/InSak fic. And by true, I mean where she has her own body, own thoughts, and her own personality separate from Sakura, not just her taking over Sakura's body.

888

Knock Knock

NB: Come in. (door opens) Sakura? _Huh, I always figured she'd blast the door down._

Sakura: Che, as if _she_ would know a good thing; even if it slapped her in the face with a donkey dick.

NB: Inner Sakura?

Inner Sakura: Damn straight. Unlike Pinky McFrigidpanties, I know a good thing when I see one. I want in on the Naruto Yummy, and I want my own body in it too. If Outer Sakura wants to be a stupid, stubborn, little girl, then I don't want her enjoying all of my hard work. I just can't understand why she keeps turning him down, especially since she has a tattoo on her cute little tush that says Property of Foxy-sama.

NB: Just how long have you wanted to get into Naruto's pants?

IS: Since the eraser. (NB gives her a shocked look) What, just because I was in love with Sasuke, didn't mean I couldn't lust after Naruto too. I mean really, making all those Kage Bunshin without breaking a sweat. Not only does that jutsu have some incredibly kinky potential, but it's also a testament to his godly stamina. Girls like cute boys, but real women would take a guy with Naruto's...talents...over the pretty boy anyday.

NB: Right, well, I kind of wrote this as a joke, never really intending to post it, but if you like it, I'll do so.

IS: (reads script...looks up after finishing with blood dripping from her nose) Do so. By the way, do you think that little trick with the Kage Bunshin and Ino's mind jutsu would work?

NB: Not sure, but if Sakura's got the reserves for it, couldn't hurt to try. Never know what to expect when Naruto's involved, even peripherally. So, since you're here, you think you could do me a favor.

IS: Pervert! Only Naruto gets to use my body as his personal dick sleeve.

NB: _Yeah, and I'm the pervert._ I meant the disclaimer.

IS: Oh...sorry. The bozo over there may write some halfway decent smut, but he doesn't own Naruto.

888

Prologue

This is slightly AU during and after the Pein arc. Tsunade wakes up just after Danzo leaves for the summit, and arrives just before he does (since he's taking his time, not expecting her to wake up, as well as being held up momentarily by that group that attacked). The rest of the Kage refuse to recognize Danzo as the Hokage regardless of what the Daimyo said (reputation preceeds him, and no one trusts him), and when the mostly healthy Tsunade reveals herself, he is sent away. Naruto is brought by Tsunade as one of her guards. When Sasuke attacks the summit, he faces Naruto, and finds that Naruto is more than a match for him, and can even damage his Susanoo (which when combined with Mizukage's ability to damage it spelled trouble for the Uchiha).

When Madara intervenes, he makes an attempt to capture Naruto, but finds himself unable to do so, because something about Naruto's Sage Mode disrupts his swirly jutsu (gets a gut shot that he'll never forget). With the addition of the Konoha, Kumo, and Suna shinobi, Madara realizes that he's outmatched, and decides to just grab Sasuke, and retreat after making his threat of war. Sasuke does get his shot against Danzo, though. A fitting end to the summit fiasco, if I say so myself.

Inner Sakura is also the source of Sakura's more interesting perversions; though surprisingly not the yaoi one.

888

Our story starts with a small history lesson...

Back before the time of Hidden Villages, the Haruno Clan was once a very large and powerful shinobi clan (seventh strongest at the time) (1). They were a highly skilled clan, second only to the Uzumaki in Fuinjutsu (though it was a pretty distant second), and second only to the Senju in the versatility of their elemental manipulation. These skills were helped along by the rather potent Haruno bloodline.

The Haruno bloodline consisted of extremely high chakra control, an almost photographic memory, and an altered version of MPD that created an alternate, more aggressive personality within. This personality functioned much like the natural shinobi blessing the Uzumaki Clan seemed to possess, allowing the largely non-shinobi Haruno a way to protect themselves after choosing merchant life. This entity also went a long way in helping them deal with many of their childhood insecurities, most notably the rather prominent forehead that seemed to be a secondary bloodline. As they got older, stronger, and more confident, the Inner Persona became less prominent, because they didn't need to rely on it the way their younger selves had. Most Haruno shinobi, once they reached a certain level of skill and maturity, merged with their inner personas, and had no need to separate again. Re-separation usually only occurred when members experienced a bout of insecurity or self-doubt that the merged Haruno could not overcome on their own. The most common cause of re-separation was among kunoichi who suffered that fate which all kunoichi dread.

Towards the end of the Warring Clan's Era, a battle that pit them against the Senju reduced their numbers by almost half, and it was only the mercy of Hashirama Senju that allowed them to survive. Like all clans of this nature, they bounced back, and had even jumped up to number five on the strongest clans list. Less than a decade before the formation of Konoha, a battle with the Uchiha, led by the rather unmerciful Madara, all but extinguished the clan (you just gotta love the irony there), removing them from the power rankings permanently. Most of the survivors became merchants after that, and the clan eventually decided to forsake their shinobi past, until Sakura came along.

In her youth, Sakura's Inner Persona had been a prominent figure in her life. Constantly watching, giving her advice- both good and bad- while at the same time giving her an outlet for some of her suppressed emotions. The Inner Pinkette had also been there to help pick up the pieces whenever the emotionally fragile girl got her heart broken by Sasuke, and Naruto's constant attention wasn't enough to help. When she'd begun her training under Tsunade, Sakura began to strengthen mentally, as well as physically. Because Inner Sakura wasn't needed so much anymore, the alternate personality became suppressed, only showing up when Sakura needed to harden her heart, and do what was necessary, for the mission.

After over two years of suppression, Inner Sakura came back with a vengeance. The reason...sixteen year old Sakura had started trying to deny the feelings she had begun developing for her blond teammate. It had started with his return from training with Jiraiya, and Sakura finding herself smitten with the handsome young man he'd become. Of course Naruto had ruined it with his declaration of a new perverted jutsu, but the seeds had already been firmly planted.

As time passed, Naruto began to show more and more the man he'd become. Aside from the slight perverted streak he'd gained with adolescence- how it wasn't much worse given his string of mentors, she didn't know- Sakura had noticed a quiet maturity that hadn't been present when he'd left. His desire to protect Gaara, and learning about the Kyuubi had been a milestone in their relationship. Then had come Asuma's death, and his use of that insanely powerful Rasengan variation he'd created. While she hadn't seen it, she'd heard from Ino that it had been incredible, and that the amount of power and chakra that it was emitting was enough to make her panties moist.

Sakura had been terribly worried for Naruto when she'd learned of the damage done to his arm, and been more afraid for him than she'd ever been before. Sakura would never admit it, but there were only four people she felt capable of truly protecting Naruto with any degree of success: Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi-sensei, and Naruto himself. With his arm mangled as it was, he'd have to rely on others to help protect him from the Akatsuki, and if they were all as powerful as she'd seen, she feared she might lose him. She'd, of course, found him in his favorite ramen stand afterwards. She hadn't known why she'd offered to feed Naruto, nor why she'd been so angry when Sai had interrupted them, but that had marked the biggest change in her feelings between them.

And then had come the invasion by who they thought was the Akatsuki leader. Seeing Naruto in action- and actually witnessing how much he had truly grown as a shinobi- was truly an experience despite her fear, and when she'd actually seen the jutsu Ino had told her about, she could only think what a gross understatement it was. She hadn't been close enough to be effected like Ino had, but even from where she was, she couldn't deny that it had made her skin tingle, and her nipples hard. And she was hardly the only one, as Hinata had actually messed herself after seeing it with her Byakugan activated.

It had been at this point that Inner Sakura had returned full force; wanting, and highly encouraging, Sakura to take Naruto to bed ASAP; or quote...

"As soon as he finishes kicking this guy's ass, and is recovered enough for physical exertion."

Sakura, however, remained stubborn to both her own, and Inner Persona's true desires. It wasn't until after Naruto (who had been escorting a still utterly exhausted, but thankfully awake Tsunade) had returned from the Kage summit that things became more interesting. First, Naruto and Tsunade had arrived back with Kakashi, and Naruto was carrying a redhead who was clinging to Naruto in a way that she didn't like. Thankfully, Naruto didn't have any interest towards the redhead beyond her connection to Sasuke, and they would later find that Karin was actually Naruto's cousin. Although, she did admit now that the way she'd gone about finding this information out was kind of mean to Naruto, and made her look like a major cock tease; as a certain purple haired Special Jounin liked to call the girls their generation.

Then had come an incident that should have made it impossible for Sakura to deny her feelings for Naruto. She'd stumbled upon a shirtless Naruto in a training ground, and the sight had made her blush. It was the first time she'd seen him without his shirt on since they were pre-teens, and she couldn't believe how well defined Naruto was. She couldn't tell what kind of training he was doing, considering he seemed to be just sitting there, but whatever it was, it was strenuous.

She continued watching, and had to fight back a moan as her eyes followed a single bead of sweat as it trailed slowly down his leanly cut torso; between his pectorals, down his well defined abs, and into the waistband of his pants...which constrained something else that further fueled her naughty fantasies. It was a moment later that Sakura realized she was panting and almost drooling.

Sakura shook her head vehemently trying to push the dirty thoughts from her mind. Even a week after it happened, she was still seeing the image as plainly as if she was again watching him in person.

'_Why can't I get him out of my head? I mean... whenever I'm sitting on my own, his sweaty, muscular, rippling...ahem, he just appears in my head. He stands there, all... good-looking and delectable. I just wanna nibble on him..._' (#. yes, this and the next bit was borrowed from a fic that I can't remember now, but damn was it funny, and the two parts were connected into one)

"Grr, how dare that baka come back looking all yummy?" Sakura growled. "And then he has the nerve to create an uber jutsu that makes me want to molest him...grr, I'm in love with Sasuke, damn it."

"_**Hey dummy,**_" A voice echoed in her head. "_**You need to stop pining over Uchiha-teme, and drag Naruto-koi to bed.**_" Inner Sakura said.

"What?!" Sakura exclaimed. "Why would I do that?"

"_**You mean aside from the fact that you've been daydreaming about making a baby with Naruto-koi for weeks now**_." The inner voice asked. "_**Oh, I don't know, maybe because Sasuke is girlishly pretty, apathetic to everything, has absolutely no personality, and is a frikkin MISSING-NIN! Naruto on the other hand is kind, loyal, ruggedly handsome, and he cares about us...plus he's got a huge dick.**_" Sakura's face turned red at her persona's words.

"H-how would you know?"

"_**Are you serious?**_" Inner Sakura asked, her tone incredulous. "_**You were the one who decided to sit on his lap and tease him with the seduction lessons we learned from Shishou. Naruto reacted as any man would to our hotness...he got hard. You can try to deny it all you want, but I know you felt that humongous, solid lump that was being pressed into our pert, little behind.**_"

Sakura's blush was reaching Hinata levels at this point. She had indeed felt that lump, but had tried to make an excuse for what it might have been...though Naruto's own red face kind of ruined that.

"_**I bet it would feel really good getting split in half by that...well, once we got past that virginal discomfort part, anyway.**_"

The red faced Sakura, unable to stand the images that her Inner was sending to her, shook her head, suppressed the extra personality, and pretended she'd never had that conversation. However, we know that Sakura's subconscious would never let this happen, so she decided to bombard the Chuunin with dirty images at her most vulnerable time...when she slept. Even after all the naughty dreams she had about Naruto- most of which forced her to change her sheets in the morning- Sakura wouldn't relent on her denial, and insisted that she wanted Sasuke.

It was this point that proved to be the last straw for Inner Sakura. She was going to have to take some seriously drastic measures; even if she had to take control, and go molest Naruto like that creepy redhead had tried to do before finding out their rather close relation.

888

Now that you have a bit of the backstory, our adventure begins with a plan gone wrong. A plan to get Naruto to admit his feelings for Hinata, who would just so happen to be in hearing distance. A plan that would result in the two falling in love, and having their fairytale ending, or as much of one as the shinobi life afforded them. This plan, however, backfired with a single declaration.

"No way, I could never like Hinata that way." Naruto exclaimed. Hearing a gasp behind him, Naruto turned to see said person standing there being held steady by Tenten, who had a severe glare in her eyes.

"Geez, way to be sensitive to a girl's feelings, Naruto." Sakura growled. "Especially considering the way she confessed her love for you." Naruto may not have been the brightest person in the world, but after years of dealing with villagers, he could smell a set up a mile away- the incident with Mizuki notwithstanding.

"Hey, I didn't know she was behind me, and you really shouldn't have been trying to trick me, or Hinata, like that." Naruto said wisely, immediately shutting Sakura up. "Second, I have a very good reason why I could never see Hinata that way."

"Oh, do tell." Ino snarked from next to the pinkette.

"Look, I'll admit that Hinata would most likely be the best girlfriend in the world for a guy like me, especially given certain circumstances. The fact is, for some reason, I've always pictured Hinata when I wondered what it would be like to have a sister. Hinata is the girl I always pretended my sister would be like when I was a kid still wishing I had a family, because back then, she was the only one who was actually nice to me, even though I thought she acted weird all the time." Naruto suddenly felt a pair of arms circle his waist.

"It'll take me some time to move on, but I still want you to be happy, even if it's not me." Hinata said, surprisingly without a stutter. "I'll be the best sister ever, Naruto-nii, I promise." Grinning, Naruto covered her hands with his.

"I'm sure if she wasn't such a brat, Hanabi would agree that you already are." That brought a round of giggles to the younger girl, and a set of jiggling somethings against his back. For a half second, Naruto almost regretted his decision. While not of any real significance now, Hinata and Naruto's sibling relationship would pave the way for what came later.

Soon after, Naruto went into hiding- not that he was aware of that fact since they told him he was going to learn to control the Kyuubi- while the rest of them went to war...I think.

How about we fastforward a bit, and find out what happened?

For those curious, it was a rather anti-climactic war considering all of Madara's bluster about being a great war. From what I hear, it involved an Uber Genjutsu unique to Sasuke's new Eternal Mangekyo, Sasuke trying to use said jutsu without having ever tested it out, self-infliction of a Genjutsu, Madara fortunately being in the jutsu's attack range, and shinobi all over the world losing whatever respect they had left for the Uchiha and their admittedly formidable bloodline. Within a year, the name Uchiha was completely forgotten, and most people just pretended the clan never existed.

Now, years later after a rather pointless, and anti-climactic war with Akatsuki, which Sasuke ended by accident, things had settled down in Konoha. After training her cute little tush off to obtain a chakra reserve high enough to use the jutsu without killing herself, Sakura talked Naruto into teaching her the Kage Bunshin. Her reason, it would allow her to multi-task without running herself ragged. Unfortunately, Sakura didn't know that the way Naruto used the jutsu was very different than the way it should be performed.

It's no secret that as a youngster, Naruto was an idiot. Naruto himself even admitted to the fact, however reluctantly. When he learned jutsu, he never really understood what he was doing, and basically guesstimated at what he thought the instructions meant. Because none of his teachers cared enough to teach him properly- and the ones that would have either came into his life too late, or were too busy running the village to spare enough time to explain it at a level that Naruto would understand- the only real jutsu that Naruto learned properly, and in the way they were meant to be performed were the Rasengan and Kuchiyose.

As a result, Naruto's versions of each of the Academy Jutsu he knew were completely different than what his classmates learned. Instead of just rapid movement, and replacing oneself with a log as the Kawarimi is taught, Naruto created a space/time jutsu that actually made him switch places with a log. Instead of a layer of chakra covering the body enough to fool the sense of sight, giving the _illusion_ that one was not as they seemed, Naruto treated the technique like a ninjutsu. He filled his body with chakra, and forced it into a change, creating a shape-shifting jutsu. Naruto's version of the Kage Bunshin is no different.

Naruto's Shadow Clone is different from normal, because SCs are chakra manifestations that are created by chakra mimicking a person's form, using enough chakra to make it solid, hence why they're so delicate. Naruto drew the chakra into himself, and used it to make an actual copy of his entire cell structure, before pushing it out into the jutsu, where the chakra actually replicated him down to a cellular level. This allowed Naruto's clones to be capable of independent thought patterns, thought processes, and opinions. The only thing that kept them from being true clones in the very literal sense of the word, was the lack of its own soul/consciousness, and lack of durability.

At this point, there are a few things that should be noted. First Sakura's perfect chakra control is going to play a very interesting part in her learning the jutsu. Second, combining this and Naruto's altered version of the clone will inadvertently enhance it. Third, Sakura has been hailed- even by Tsunade herself- as an even more natural medic than Tsunade. Her body, greatly attuned to the medical arts, tends to be creating and circulating medical chakra throughout her body much in the same way that Naruto's seal was constantly circulating the Kyuubi's chakra.

Little did the pinkette know that she was providing the ideal conditions for an entity to be unleashed on Konoha that it, Naruto especially, was not yet ready for.

888888

Interlude: Insert cheesy elevator music here. Since this has gotten long, and is kind of dragging on, feel free to take a break here, and go get some refreshments, stretch your legs, or use the restroom.

888888

This part of our story starts with a spar between two rivals.

After the war ended, Ino decided to follow in her father's footsteps, joining the Interrogation Division of the Anbu. Far from what she expected, Ino found herself still having to go through the basic Anbu training. To make matters worse, she also was given Anko Mitarashi as a mentor/trainer, and was in for a serious rude awakening. The hellish two year training regimine that Anko put her through- which to Ino's horror invovled eating and gaining weight, then turning that extra flab into kunoichi proper muscle tone- had done her a world of good. One of the greater benefits, was that her father had finally deemed her ready to learn some of the more advanced Yamanaka Clan Mind Techniques.

This led to the slight renewal of their rivalry, and weekly sparring matches to help keep them in shape when they couldn't otherwise get training in because of their jobs. All too soon, the two began looking forward to the weekly beating, taunting, and gossiping sessions. It was the most recent sparring session however, that resulted in things becoming most interesting in Konoha.

To Sakura's consternation, Anbu training had closed the gap between she and Ino that had developed after training with a Sannin, and becoming Anko's 'apprentice' had brought them back to an almost even footing. She really should have realized that being trained by the apprentice of a Sannin could be just as effective as being trained by one of the Sannin; especially considering what Naruto had done with Konohamaru's little gang. Then again, she'd figured it was a fluke considering Naruto wasn't normal, and never did anything by half. Oh well, nothing for it, she'd have to break out her new secret weapon; the Naruto special, Kage Bunshin.

Sakura took something of a sadistic glee at the look of horror on Ino's face when she made the handseal for Kage Bunshin. Yes, sparring against Naruto had given every shinobi in the village crazy enough to do so, a healthy fear of that jutsu. That he was now capable of taking on the entire Konoha Twelve, Konohamaru's group, and their sensei...by himself, and have a consistent 67/100 win percentage didn't help matters at all. Creating a single clone- even though she was capable of five without slowing herself down- Sakura went on the attack.

Ino, taken by the distraction of random thoughts, as well as her slight trauma induced freeze from Sakura using the jutsu, soon found herself overwhelmed by the dual attack. That Sakura was taking another page from Naruto's book, and having the clone hang back and hit her from a distance was just as aggravating. Well, Sakura wasn't the only one with a new technique to reveal. Using a trick that Anko had taught her, the double jump (Shunshin and a quick Kawarimi) to hide, Ino centered herself. Ino did the handseals slowly, trying to keep the clone and Sakura from finding her.

Ino smirked when she finished the seals, and whispered.

"Shintenkugutsu Juin no Jutsu(2)." As soon as Ino had taken control of the clone, she Shunshined away, shocking Sakura.

Ino quickly ran to where her body was hidden, and prepared the tag she would need for the next part of the jutsu. Once she was prepared, Ino went on the attack, tossing a kunai out of the tree line right at Sakura. She threw it hard enough that Sakura wouldn't take it for a distraction, but not so hard that Sakura couldn't catch it if she wanted. Thankfully for Ino's plan, Sakura did catch it, and even taunted her about throwing it harder next time, before launching the kunai right back at her.

Sakura knew that something was wrong when her clone flashed Ino's smirk at her. She knew something was even more wrong when Ino's mind joined hers, and she couldn't immediately kick her out. What was going on? Wasn't this supposed to be impossible with Inner Sakura lurking up there? Sakura felt her body move of its own accord, and attack the stationary clone, knocking it off into the trees somewhere. Both girls were shocked that the clone didn't disperse immediately, but then again, Sakura did learn the jutsu from Naruto, and Naruto had clones that could survive a slug fest with Lee. No one knew how this was possible, and no one was brave enough to ask how he did it.

Now what happened after that, and how the spar ended is irrelevant to the story. What is important, is what happened to the clone that got booted into the trees.

A few minutes later, the 'Shadow Clone' sat up from where she'd impacted the tree, a painful throbbing in her head, and watched as her counterpart left the training grounds with the blonde piggy. It didn't take long before several connections were made in the girl's mind, and several tests were performed. While the cut in her palm hurt like a bitch, even with the healing chakras pouring into it, it confirmed her guess. A giddy grin crossed her face as she realized she was alive, with a flesh and blood body that was all her own. And what's more, the connection between she and Sakura was no longer present, that meant the bond between person and clone had been severed, which meant she couldn't be dispelled.

But what that really meant, was that she didn't have to rely on Sakura anymore. She was now free to pursue the man she wanted.

'_Kukuku, and since Sakura doesn't seem to want him,_' Inner Sakura grinned lecherously. '_I have no problem taking that horse dicked man-child off my foolish oneechan's hands._'

Numerous plans running through her mind, the girl stood up, and brushed herself off. It was early afternoon, and that meant that Naruto was in the Hokage's office, nagging his obaachan. Grinning, the pinkette made for the Hokage's office. She arrived after a nice twenty minute stroll through the village, and knocked on the door to the Hokage's office. Getting the affirmative to enter, she did so.

"What can I do for you Sakura?" Tsunade asked, thankful for the respite from Naruto's incessant nagging. No matter how much he nagged, she was not going to outlaw fangirl stalking. If he wanted to be a village hero, then he'd have to deal with the fallout from it. It wasn't her fault that people were starting to notice his resemblance to the Yondaime, and his fangirls were starting to become a bit older than he was prepared to deal with.

"Just came by to see how you were doing, and to make sure Naruto wasn't bugging you too much." Sakura said, awfully brightly for someone who'd just lost a spar with her rival (especially if the grumbling he'd heard when he'd passed her on her way to the Hospital was any indication). Naruto said as much.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, you seem awfully perky." Now that he mentioned it, Tsunade noticed she did as well. News travelled fast in Konoha, especially when the number one gossip was spreading it, and the fact that she had something to brag about, by now it was a well travelled bit of information.

"Oh?" She replied, before giving him a sultry smile. "You wouldn't happen to be talking about my boobies, now would you, Naruto-kun?"

Now while Inner Sakura's intent was to throw Naruto for a loop, and make him blush, her open- and blatant- flirting threw up major warning signs to the two blondes in the room. Sure, Sakura had teased him that one time, but only because she wanted information out of him- and to be honest, he'd practically dared her to try it. Any kind of perversion from Sakura that wasn't a result of being caught off guard- most especially by Kon's Yiao no Jutsu- was highly unusual behavior coming from her.

Before she knew what was happening, Inner Sakura found herself restrained on the floor of the Hokage's office, and two very pissed off blondes standing over her. Naruto in full on Sage Mode, ready to shatter her ribcage, and turn every internal organ in his fist's path to mush, and Tsunade, hands glowing, ready to squish her head like a grape.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Sakura?" Naruto growled. Against better judgment, Inner Sakura couldn't help but find herself turned on; the intense shiver, and the slight stiffening of a certain pair of points on her chest the telling signs.

'_Sakura was so stupid for giving this up._' Inner Sakura thought, before further contemplating her situation. '_I also forgot she was a prude._' Still she knew she was in danger if she didn't speak up, so she blurted the first thing that came to mind.

"Please don't kill me, I can explain." While neither blonde relaxed, they did allow her enough leeway to explain things.

Several minutes later, both Tsunade and Naruto found themselves shocked, although it should be mentioned that Tsunade was giving Naruto a look that plainly told him this was his fault. After running a few tests, it was confirmed that for all intents and purposes, this girl, who claimed to be Sakura's Inner Personality, was akin to Sakura's identical twin.

"Okay, I think I know how this happened." Tsunade said. "Like Naruto, Sakura's body is attuned to certain types of techniques, namely medical jutsu. I'll save you the explanation, because I highly doubt Naruto has the patience or the attention span for it."

"Hey!" Naruto protested, regardless of the fact that he knew it was probably true.

"Instead of creating a chakra construct, whose capacity for independent thought should have only been enough to interpret and follow orders given by the original, Naruto- being the idiot savant that he is- somehow created a Shadow Clone capable of not only thinking independently, but drawing and forming its own set of conclusions and opinions as well. It's almost literally a chakra constructed clone of the original, both inside and out. Add in Sakura's perfect control, her knowledge of the human body, and her medicinal affinity, and we now have an accidentally created flesh and blood clone capable of independent thought. Added to this, her Inner Persona, which is almost like an extra independent soul, and Sakura has basically created a clone that's a completely different person. Did you get all that, Naruto?"

"Surprisingly, I think I did." He replied, sarcastically.

"Stop being a smart ass, Naruto." Sakura 2- what Naruto had already started calling her in his mind- said.

"Well, at least we know she's still inherently Sakura."

"More or less." Sakura 2 said. Pressing a button on her desk, Tsunade called.

"I need a dependable flunkie to go fetch Sakura Haruno from the Hospital ASAP." Yup, Naruto has been a very bad influence on those close to him. After a moment, she added. "Do not disturb her if she is in the middle of a procedure, but make sure she gets the message that she's needed at her earliest free moment." Thankfully, she wasn't. Barely five minutes later was standing in the Hokage's office staring gobsmacked at her new twin, and mentally cursing Ino's new jutsu.

As Naruto stared at the two Sakura's standing side by side, ignoring Tsunade's much more detailed explanation of the situation to Sakura, he felt a small trickle coming from is nose. Once she was done, the three kunoichi turned to Naruto, and noticed both his staring and his reaction.

"Naruto, what are you staring at?" Sakura growled. Without thinking, Naruto blurted.

"I think now I understand how Hinata felt when Anko-san mentioned those alternate uses for Kage Bunshin." Hearing the same voice cry out two different things snapped him out of his trance.

"BAKA HENTAI!" "JACKPOT!" Naruto felt a firm grip on his arm pull him to the left a half second before he felt a SWOOSH of air go past his head.

"Ah, ah, ah, no hitting my boytoy." Sakura 2 said. "Or I'll sick his imouto on you." Sakura paled.

Ever since that disastrous plot of Sakura and Ino's had backfired, Hinata had become like an over-protective little sister to the blond. Her most recent mission, protecting Naruto's easily toyed with emotions from girls who only wanted to date Naruto because of his new status. Naruto didn't know it, but she had already accumulated several dating casualties on his behalf; including, but not limited to Ami, Ino, a few civilians, and even her own little sister (though she went much easier on the mini than the others). It was also thanks to his little sister, that Naruto's fangirl problem wasn't even half as bad as it could have been.

Trying her best to ignore as much of the headache inducing happenstance as possible, Tsunade trudged on.

"I guess now comes the question of what to do with you." Tsunade said. "I'm not exactly sure how you'd fit in with Team Kakashi, considering we've never had a team with two medics, and that could lead to some vulnerability."

"Actually, I'd rather not be a ninja." Sakura 2 said. "Don't get me wrong, I plan on keeping up with my training, but I don't think both of us should be on active duty. If one of us worked at the hospital full time, then Shizune wouldn't have to put in so many hours, and you could get your assistant back...well, at least part time."

"And it would also give me more time for training." Sakura replied.

"That's, actually a good idea." Tsunade said. "As of this moment, Sakura 2 is assigned to the hospital. You know, we should probably get you your own name, and probably a background."

"Yuimi." She said immediately, blushing at the trio of raised eyebrows. "What, I've had a lot of time to think about it. Not much else to do in that huge cranium of hers."

"Right." Tsunade said slowly.

"As for a background, why not just tell them the truth?" Yuimi said. "Sakura learned the Kage Bunshin from someone who never learned the jutsu the right way. Given that Naruto is involved, no one will really question it."

"Again, the girl makes sense." Tsunade said.

"Should we be worried about you trying to make the original Sakura model obsolete?" Naruto joked.

"Baka!" Sakura growled at him, but was duly ignored by the other two smirking women.

"Nah, I've just been backseat for most of the ride, so I've had time to think about things, and better observe things she didn't have the time to in the heat of the moment."

"Like?" Sakura asked sarcastically.

"Like how much better a choice for boyfriend Naruto-kun is than Sasuke." Yuimi replied, causing Sakura to blush and glare simultaneously, and Naruto to look away with a knowing smirk on his face. Unable to help herself, Tsunade added.

"Well I'll be, she's three for three."

88888

A few hours later found the majority of the Konoha 12 gathered at a secluded training ground. While confident in her idea, Yuimi had still been a bit concerned with how people would react to knowing about her. She really shouldn't have bothered. When the others met her, the general consensus was...

"For some reason, I'm not the least bit surprised." Ino said. "As a matter of fact, as soon as I heard that you'd learned the Kage Bunshin from Naruto, I should have been expecting something crazy like this would happen. Not sure how I feel about my part in this yet, but whatever."

"Am I really that bad?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry, niisan, but yes." Hinata said.

"You're more troublesome than my nagging mother and girlfriend combined." Shikamaru muttered. Chouji gave a shrug, and nodded at his teammate in a gesture that plainly meant 'what he said'. Shino didn't say anything, but his nod was enough. Neji gave him a blank look, before saying.

"You not only defeated, but befriended two potential enemies in the course of a few hours." The Hyuuga shook his head. "Tell me who else that could possibly happen to."

"You've pretty much become the poster boy for doing the impossible and ignoring the laws of nature." Tenten added.

While the group continued to congregate, and get to know the new entity better, Hinata was paying a bit of attention to something else; something subtle. Yuimi was sitting very close to Naruto, and she was being very...friendly as well. When the meeting finally broke up, and people started heading to various different locations, Hinata grabbed the girl, and kept her behind.

"We need to talk, you and I." She said, firmly.

"Yes, we do." Naruto noticed the two, but was pulled along by Sakura who understood the look Hinata was giving her clone? ...or was it sister, now?

"Come on, Naruto." She coaxed him. "Let's give them some privacy. I'll even treat you to a bowl of ramen."

Ten minutes later, the new pinkette was headed back to the Hokage Tower at a rapid clip. She had passed Hinata's test, and gotten full approval; Naruto was as good as hers.

"Shishou?" A familiar voice asked, causing Tsunade to look up from her paperwork.

"What is it, Sakura?" Tsunade asked.

"Yuimi, actually." The younger woman said. "I was wondering if I could ask you a favor?" Tsunade placed her current document bane down, and leaned back in her chair, the obvious sign to continue.

88888

'_Naruto Uzumaki is the most clueless boy on the planet!_' Yuimi growled to herself, as she stomped to work one morning. For the past year, she'd been practically throwing herself at him- well not really throwing herself, but she was being fairly obvious about her desire to be with him. She hadn't learned that courtesan stuff for nothing, damn it, she wanted to use it...on Naruto. She was done playing coy. Yuimi Haruno was going to find out exactly why her blond haired should be lover hadn't thoroughly molested her obviously willing body yet.

Finding him at his favorite eatery, the pinkette marched up to him, pinned him to the counter and asked a simple question.

"WHY?" She growled.

"Why what?" Naruto asked, somewhat fearful of the death glare he ws receiving.

"Why am I still single? Why am I still a virgin?" She replied, quite bluntly. "I've made my intentions towards you plainly obvious. I even went through the trouble of getting permission from Hinata, Ayame, Sakura-nee, and Tsunade-sama to court you." She also planned to act out the entire Icha Icha series with him, but didn't think that needed to be said. "I'm yours for the taking, but you aren't taking; what gives?"

"Because to me, that would be betraying her trust." Yuimi glared harder.

"Whose trust?" She wasn't aware of some other girl pursuing Naruto, but she wasn't going to stand for it.

"Yuimi-chan, even if you are another person, you still look exactly like Sakura." Naruto said bluntly. "It feels wrong going on a date with 'Sakura', when I'm not really going on a date with Sakura."

"Oh." Yuimi said, looking properly chastized. "I guess I hadn't really thought of that. Naruto, you know that I like you, and I mean _really_ like you, right?" He nodded. "Right, well give me a couple days, and I'll figure something out."

Yuimi frowned. Even though the thought of being with Naruto and Sakura in a kind of twins threesome was hot in theory- she'd even given some thought to trying to convince her other- she knew Sakura would never go for it. And if she were really honest, she didn't think she'd be able to go through with it herself. Not to mention it could open an avenue she didn't even want to think about. Sharing her Naruto-kun even once could give those leeches the wrong kinds of ideas. With that in mind, Yuimi knew what she'd have to do. The problem was figuring out a way to do it.

88888

As it would turn out, a couple days turned into a week, which turned into two weeks, and more. Then came the odd request to learn his first original jutsu. The Oiroke no Jutsu- or as many liked to call it, Naruto's 'Not Henge'- was an interesting technique, in that it was a complete physical change. Had Naruto taken the time to think about the request, he might have figured out what she wanted to learn it for...but since it was so out of the blue, he decided he'd rather not know.

It had been almost two months since she'd told Naruto she'd figure out how to fix his issues with her appearance, and just under a month since she'd asked him to teach her his special transformation. Yuimi looked at herself in the mirror, and had to admit she looked damn good. Now one would think that a girl with access to a jutsu like Naruto's would go all out, and make herself as appealing as she could. One would be wrong in this case.

Yuimi, unlike Sakura, was mostly comfortable in her own skin, and the only reason she was changing anything at all was because she realized that Naruto had made a good point about their identical appearances. She had always liked her petite figure, and felt no need to add to it. She did however, make some rather fitting changes, other things she'd always been insecure about. The next thing she'd changed was her rather unshapely bottom. She knew that there were boys that found her tight, firm rear end sexy, but she liked her new, slightly plumper, heart shaped tushy better this way.

The most significant changes, however, were made from the neck up. Her forehead being chief among them. The first thing she did was shrink it down to a more normal size. Sure, she knew Naruto thought Sakura's forehead had character, but it was one thing she'd never liked. The next thing she did, was regrow her hair. Since she was full time at the hospital, and didn't have to worry about its length being practical, she wanted her hair back. Secretly, and she'd never tell a soul, she modelled it after Ino's long straight locks, but kept her own color. That was the easy part, though.

The difficult task was fixing her facial features. She had to make herself look different enough that Naruto wouldn't see Sakura, without fundamentally changing herself. In the end she found a pretty good balance. She slimmed her face, made some small changes to her nose, and narrowed her eyes. Probably the most noticable thing she changed in this area was her eye color. Where once there had been a bright, vibrant green, there was now a soft pink just a shade or two darker than her hair.

Yes, she liked her new appearance, and she was sure that Naruto-kun would too. Now, to put the final stages into plan. Throwing some clothes on, she left the house she now shared with her mother and sister.

Meeting Sakura's mother had been a rather entertaining moment for her. Oddly enough, the first thing the pink haired mother of- now- two had asked when she'd met her, was what her personal feelings for Naruto Uzumaki were.

Yuimi's reply of, "I plan to have his babies at some point in the not too distant future." -got her a calculating look, before a bright smile blossomed on Ms. Haruno's face. Yuimi had then found herself pulled into a tight hug as her new- technically- mom muttered.

"Thank goodness at least one of my girls has her head on straight." Sakura of course scowled, but inwardly, she was glad that she didn't have to worry about her mother bugging her about hooking up with Naruto any longer. She should have known introducing Naruto to her mother was a bad idea, but she had desperately wanted the woman to get to know the Naruto she knew, not the one surrounded by rumors and bias, and of course, Naruto had worked his magic on her. For the perhaps donzenth time, the pinkette wondered if Naruto didn't have some kind of 'Friendship Making' bloodline.

When Yuimi finally reached her her destination, she could hear the telltale sounds of youthfully vigorous training. Waiting until he'd sensed her- it was never a safe idea to interrupt Lee and Gai during training unless you were suicidal or Naruto- she approached as he began doing some cool down stretches.

"Ah, Yuimi-chan," He called boisterously. "What can I do for you this most youthful afternoon?"

"Ne, Gai-sensei, where do you get your suits?" Yuimi asked. "I was thinking of getting some for training."

The tears that began spilling from his eyes actually made the young medic worry. That kind of rapid loss of fluids could result in serious dehydration, and fast.

"Instead of telling you, I shall escort you there myself." He gave her a nice guy pose, and boy did his smile ping. She was sure she could probably get a tan from that glare alone.

An hour later, Yuimi left the shop, the final piece of her plan ordered to be shipped within a few days. Now she just had to find Naruto, and invite him to train with her.

888

'_I'm so sexy, I'd do myself if I could._' Yuimi thought, looking at herself in the mirror. The onesy suit she was wearing was just like the one Lee and Gai tended towards, with a few major differences. First, was that it wasn't the eyesore green of the pair of Jounin, dark blue really did suit her. Second, it was a lot more snug than theirs was too. It was the perfect combination of modest covering, while hiding practically nothing. Fortunately, only her intended target would see all of this. "Oh yeah, I'd defintely do myself, if I could."

A thought then occurred to her. '_Wait, I know the Kage Bunshin, so I actually could do myself if I were so inclined._' She smirked, before another thought came to her. '_I wonder what it would be like to be ganged up on by a bunch of Narutos. Hmm, maybe I should make sure I can handle one of him before I get too ambitious. Hmm, Kage Bunshin, I wonder how Naruto-kun would take getting a Kage Bunshin twin threesome. Hmm, maybe later, I want to enjoy him by myself first._'

Stepping away from the mirror, Yuimi covered herself in a henge that would show her in her normal training attire (a pair of spandex shorts, and a tank top). It wasn't a very thorough Henge, but unless she stopped to talk to someone, then it wouldn't really be noticable. Strapping on her equipment, Yuimi headed out to meet Naruto. She glided easily over the rooftops of Konoha, until she hit the treeline that signalled the fastest route to their chosen training ground for the day- one she had chosen specifically for its seclusion. Once she got near enough to the clearing where she was meeting Naruto, she dispelled the Henge, and hopped to the ground.

Naruto's reaction was just what she'd been hoping for.

Naruto stared dumbstruck at the pink haired woman standing in front of him. When Yuimi had approached him for a little one on one sparring, Naruto hadn't really thought much of it. He knew he could expect some overt flirting, but considering that she'd made her feelings for him quite plain, he knew what to expect. He'd completed his morning ritual, dressed, and made his way to the training ground, not really thinking about why she wanted to train in such a secluded place. His guess was that she either planned to unveil a new technique, or she wanted to do a bit more than simple flirting. She probably felt she might say something that she didn't want others to overhear, and get the wrong idea about.

He'd sensed her long before she'd gotten to the clearing, and had stood, then turned, to greet her as she landed in the clearing. Upon seeing the young woman, and the amazing thing she was trying to pass off as clothing, Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, and he felt a severe stirring in his crotch region. If she hadn't made her intentions plain before, wearing something like that, and specifically requesting a private training ground was a giant red flag.

Her outfit molded to her body, looking almost to have been painted onto her svelt form. It was so sung that it made Lee and Gai's seem as baggy as his old one had been; showing ever curve, dip, and crevice on her very well formed body (3).

While completely covered, Naruto could still see the shape of every lump, bump, dip, dimple, and curve on her body, and his eyes took them in greedily. It was obvious that she wasn't wearing anything beneath it, for two reasons. First, he'd have been able to plainly see the outline of anything beneath it. Second, he was looking at virtually an uninterrupted silhouette of her curvature. There was also the fact that Lee had once told him as such, and never before had he felt- as much as he had then- that too much information had been divulged.

Needless to say, the suit was a very big distraction for Naruto, and cost him the spar. He didn't feel at all bad about losing to her. Both knew exactly what the purpose of the suit was. Both knew that Naruto wouldn't be able to help being distracted by it- especially the way her bouncy parts moved in it, and any time her behind or the area between her legs were in his line of sight- and the extreme tightness in the front of his pants was a testament to its success- and a very uncomfortable reminder of just why he never wore briefs. Most importantly, both knew that this was a common occurence in the field, and that it was good practice for Naruto in case he found himself against a kunoichi who used her wardrobe as an added weapon.

The two sat in companionable silence while Yuimi caught her breath from their mock battle- that poor training ground. Suddenly, Naruto was startled when she ran through a series of hand seals. He jumped to his feet, ready to retaliate in case she was wanting to restart their spar, only to notice that she was still sitting, and didn't look to be readying for a fight.

"Uh?"

"Bathing jutsu. It's for patients that can't be moved, or have a bad reaction to being touched. Something that Hinata came up with after Kana-chan had her...mission incident." She explained, holding out her hand in a sign for him to help her up, which he did.

Naruto nodded, remembering that mission. He'd been one of the ones sent to retrieve her, along with Hinata, and after seeing her cousin's fate, it was the first time he'd seen Hinata truly get angry, and the only time he'd ever seen her not show any kind of mercy. It was the first time that Hinata truly scared him. For several months, the girl could only be approached when she was unconscious.

Naruto was distracted from those thoughts when she performed the jutsu again, and Naruto felt a rush of warm, moist air cascade over him. To his shock and wonder, it even cleaned the clothes he was wearing. Looking over at Yuimi to ask her to teach him that jutsu, he noticed her stretching in the skin tight suit. The way it was further pulled tight across her form in places as she moved, Naruto couldn't help reacting to it. And now that she had less energy to thrash him for it, he also couldn't help commenting on it.

"That suit is really tight, Yuimi-chan." Naruto said blushing. "How do you get in that thing?"

"I guess one would have to earn it by being a good boyfriend, but all _you_ have to do is ask, Naruto-koi." She said back. Even Naruto couldn't miss the obvious invitation, and he'd be lying if he tried to say he wasn't interested. He had been before, and seeing her like that only made him even more.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Yuimi's answer was to wrap her arms around his neck, and kiss him.

"Never been more sure of anything, except that pink hair in my family is genetic." She said.

"Well then may I?" Naruto asked, still a bit unsure. "Get in that suit, I mean."

"I don't think it will fit the both of us." Yuimi told him. "But if you take me back to your apartment, I'll let you peel it off of me."

Naruto didn't have to be told twice. With a small flare of chakra, and a blinding yellow flash, the two young adults found themselves in Naruto's bedroom. Yuimi held onto Naruto, somewhat weak-kneed at the feelings and sensations being a passenger on the Hiraishin Express sent shooting through her. She would be willing to bet that he didn't even realize he was practically giving his passengers a small, but fairly noticable orgasm...though it would explain Hanabi's sudden desire to take up her sister's former crush. She was right about the technique, as Kushina's first time as passenger resulted in Naruto's conception.

Before she could even get her bearings- or her footing for that matter- Yuimi found herself swept up into a tight embrace. Her pink eyes climbed up to her, hopefully, new beau's, and just as she was starting to get lost in their deep blue depths, she felt her lips claimed in a soul searing kiss. The kiss left her even more weak-kneed, and clinging desperately to Naruto, hoping that he didn't loosen his grip, or else she might crumple to the floor. When oxygen became a necessity, he pulled back, and she took a deep breath. She could feel both his and her own breath brushing past- what she was sure were- her swollen lips.

Just as she was catching her breath, Naruto leaned down, and placed a soft peck on her forehead, causing Yuimi to blush. Why, she didn't know, and wouldn't have been able to tell you even years later. What she did know, was that it was sweet, and truly made her feel loved. Naruto began placing more soft kisses around her face, until finally he came back around to her mouth, proper. This time, he didn't just claim her lips in a fit of passion as he had before. While she can admit that she was disappointed at the time, she would find that she loved him even more for what he did do.

Instead of initiating the kiss, he leaned in only halfway, and paused, letting her close the rest of the way. To her, this was him saying that they both had a part in this relationship, and that it would only work if they both helped make it so. The part of her that was still a silly fangirl of devout romanticism squeed uncontrollably at actually living out such a romantic scene. She and Naruto were definitely doing the nasty if she had any say in the matter...and if the thing poking her in the thigh was any indication, she had a lot of say in the matter.

When Yuimi's lips connected with Naruto's, it was far more tender than their previous kisses. The kisses were short and chaste, but no less meaningful. Even with the somewhat innocent showing of affections, their lips seemed to never leave each other. It wasn't until they separated, and someone whispered, 'I love you' against the other's lips that the kisses took a deeper turn. Again, lips tenderly connected, but soon were deepened as tongues came out to meet each other.

The two teens' tongues rubbed, caressed, and writhed against each other in a dance that was borderline sexual all on its own. Both teens moaned into the kiss, overwhelmed by how intense such a tender kiss could be, and desperate to further deepen it. Not content with just letting Naruto dominate the kiss- which was where it was heading- Yuimi latched onto his probing tongue with her lips, and sucked on it. When she began bobbing slightly- much like she planned to do on something else later- Naruto reacted, pulling her even closer to him.

The arousal of both Naruto and Yuimi was plainly evident, and all too soon, just kissing wasn't enough for the pinkette. Leaving the left arm wrapped around his neck, Yuimi pulled his head down for a deep, probing kiss. With her other hand, she grabbed one of his hands that was currently caressing her back, and edged it down until it covered her behind. Her hand covering his, she instructed him to squeeze the soft handful of butt cheek, while she started grinding her crotch into his as much as their height difference would allow. Moaning, she returned that arm to its twin, as she began rubbing herself more intently.

When they again broke for air, Naruto didn't seem to want to stop. He captured her lips in a short, needy kiss, before making a second circuit of her face, only this time going a different direction than her lips.

It was as his lips trailed to her neck and began kissing, sucking, and nibbling, that Yuimi realized this was the turning point...for her at least. Once she started down this path- or rather once Naruto started down _that_ path- there was no going back. They were going to have intercourse tonight, this was for certain, and this was her last chance to determine what kind of intercourse it was going to be. This was her last chance to decide whether they were going to just have sex, or make love. Steeling herself for what she knew was coming, Yuimi halted his progress.

"Naruto-kun, wait." Yuimi had to fight back the groan of disappointment when Naruto pulled away. "I need to tell you something, first. This, for me isn't about lust." Raised eyebrow. "Okay, I'll admit that there is a lot of lust involved, I wouldn't be about to do this with you otherwise, but all joking aside, I also love you. And I do mean really love you."

"Y-you do?" Naruto asked, not quite believing. "Are you sure?"

"Unlike what Sakura and I thought we felt for Sasuke, I know this is the real thing." Yuimi said. "And I mean permanent kind of real thing."

Naruto couldn't help the wide smile that crossed his face. Having grown up mostly unloved, and not having much experience with real affection, he didn't know if what he felt for Yuimi was real love or not. He did know, though, that he felt for her like he felt for Tsunade-baa, Ayame-nee, Teuchi, Iruka-sensei, and even Hinata, only that his feelings for her felt kind of different (4). Feeling like he should, Naruto told her as much. Then something she said caught his curiosity.

"Uh, I know I'm risking ruining the moment by bringing it up, but what exactly did you feel for Sasuke?" He asked. Yuimi rolled her eyes.

"That was a silly crush, that grew into a pathetically disturbing infatuation, that further developed into a sick obsession. While we've both come to terms with that, Sakura still has yet to come to terms with certain new feelings she has developed in the last few years. Whether she will ever admit it to anyone- let alone herself- Sakura has deep feelings for you and has for awhile. Unlike oneechan, though, I'm willing to explore them, and find happiness with you. Too bad for her, cuz by the time she gets a clue, it'll be far too late, and I'm not sharing."

Naruto wasn't sure what he thought about knowing that Sakura had romantic feelings for him that she was being too stubborn to admit. After a second of thought on the matter, however, he realized he didn't care. Even if he still had hang ups about the pinkette, Yuimi was practically a clone of her, and what was more, she was freely admitting her attraction to him the same way that Hinata had. Unlike Hinata, he didn't see this woman as a sister- and after seeing her in this suit, he'd never be able to- and could actually find romantic love with her.

"I think I'll always love Sakura in some form, and she will always be my friend, but I'm not going to chase her anymore." Naruto finally said. "That you're genuinely offering me the one thing I've wanted more than becoming Hokage makes me as happy as I can remember being ever."

Suddenly becoming bashful, Yuimi capture is deep blue eyes with her equally pink ones. A red dusting on her cheeks, she asked "Naruto-kun, are you saying what I think you are?"

"We both know that with my childhood, I'd be hardpressed to truly recognize and understand love." Naruto said. "But I'm pretty sure, that what I'm feeling for you right now, is indeed love." Yuimi smiled up at him, before pushing him back, and snapping off four handseals to her love's confusion.

"Contraception." She said, grinning. "Once we start, I don't plan on stopping. Now get me out of this suit, and get yourself into me." Naruto barely had time to blush before he was pulled into a steamy kiss.

Two pairs of lips moved intently over each other, while two tongues dueled for superiority. A battle of wills was fought with the articulatory muscles that had gotten them both into trouble on several occasions. Emboldened by his hand being placed on her amazing behind, and not wanting to move it, Naruto's right hand was tasked with further exploration. It first moved down, and paid some attention to her left cheek, so as not to make it feel left out.

Yuimi cried out into the kiss. Having both his hands on her behind, and pulling her grinding crotch even firmer against his obvious erection had given her a jolt of pleasure she'd only before experienced when she teased her clit. Sadly, it was short lived, as Naruto's hand only stayed there for a few moments, before sliding around, and stroking her hip and waist. Her breath caught when his hand came completely around to the front, rubbing her stomach a bit, before slowly sliding upwards.

Yuimi let out a shuddered breath as Naruto's hand came in contact with her breast, and gave it a soft squeeze. It wasn't that she was terribly sensitive, but the fact that it was the man she loved, added a certain extra thrill to the action. The action, and her resulting reaction caused another reaction further down. Naruto's thumb rubbed the stiff nipple he came in contact with, causing Yuimi to further moan and whine into the kiss.

As the two again came up for air, Naruto decided to deviate from his prior MO. He began tracing wet, lingering kisses along her jaw line, until his last kiss landed right behind her ear lobe. Yuimi gasped at having one of her sensitive spots found, and ground herself into him. Naruto wasn't done yet, though, as he stuck his tongue out, and licked along the shell of her ear, before sucking it into his mouth. After placing another kiss behind her lobe, he made his way down.

Yuimi let out a groan of satisfaction when Naruto began licking and sucking on her neck again. Taking the sensitive flesh of her throat between his teeth, Naruto pulled at it, before sucking hard. Letting go, he began to make soft nips at the same spot, ensuring that there would be a very visible love bite come morning. Finally, he gave her throat a teasing lick, before moving down, and sucking on her collar bone.

Naruto's hands during all this, while gently caressing her back, and chest, were also performing another job. This job was trying to find a button, zipper, or whatever to unfasten the second skin suit. After he was unable to find such, he decided to just swallow his pride, and ask.

"Uh, Yuimi, how do I get this off?" Naruto asked of the suit, his hands going back to groping her behind, and rubbing her nipple.

"J-just tear it off." She said, distracted by the sensations in her chest. "It's already served its purpose, so it doesn't matter if it survives." Naruto grinned.

"I don't know, I kind of like seeing you in it." He said, pinching her nipple.

"I've got another one, and I can show you how later." She said, losing patience. "Get this thing off, and take me already."

Shrugging, Naruto did as he was told. Calling on a bit of chakra, Naruto gripped the front of the collar, and yanked, tearing the fabric of the suit right down the middle. To his astonishment, and delight, the tear did absolutely nothing for the snugness, as it still hugged her completely. The only real difference, was that he now had a way into the suit, and a way to get it off of her.

Seeing her nipples just barely poking out of the suit, Naruto leaned down, and kissed each one through the fabric.

As Naruto peeled the suit off her shoulders, and revealed her modest chest to him, Yuimi blushed at the only other change she made above her waist. She had made her own nipples larger than Sakura's tiny pebbles. She'd wanted her Naruto to have something he could actually latch onto with his lips, fingers, and teeth. She'd made them about a half centimeter in depth and just over a centimeter in diameter (#. half an inch diameter, quarter inch depth), with proportionate areola. Apparently, she'd done good, as Naruto had stopped to stare at them over a minute ago, and was licking his lips like he wanted to devour them. Just when Yuimi was beginning to wonder if he was just going to stare at her breasts, he attacked.

Suddenly, Yuimi found herself laying on her back on Naruto's bed, with her hands pinned above her head with one of his. She gasped when she felt his nose nuzzling her chest, and shivered when his tongue slowly came out to lick it. She forced back the moan that was threatening its way out, but couldn't hold it when Naruto's attentions sent shockwaves of pleasure through her entire torso and upper extremeties.

It was obvious that Naruto liked her chest bumps, and that he would spend quite a bit of time giving them such joyous attention, but there were much more interesting places for his lips to go.

"Mmh, as much as I enjoy that, Naruto-kun, there's much more of me to explore." Yuimi teased.

Naruto was a little disappointed that he couldn't continue playing with her breasts, but realized that she was right. There were many other places that he had yet to explore; places that might prove just as awesome as Yuimi's chest. Placing a kiss just below her sternum, Naruto licked up to her neck to nibble and suck on the smooth skin at her throat, before planting soft kisses along her jaw to her chin. Naruto kissed around to the other side of her jaw, and began making his way back down, kissing along her jaw, back down to her neck.

Yuimi moaned as Naruto's lips, teeth, and tongue attacked her neck and throat. She was fairly certain she was going to have a mark on her neck somewhere from all the attention it had been paid. As good as it felt, the pinkette didn't know if she wanted him to keep doing that, or move on. The decision was made for her as Naruto's lips descended, kissing down the front of her throat, before pausing at her collar bone. The open mouthed kisses he placed right beneath each collar bone- while feeling nice- didn't do much for her, but when he kissed down between her breasts, and began tracing his lips along her rib cage, she couldn't help but squirm.

Naruto traced the barely visible muscles of her toned abdomen with his lips, nipping gently at each spot. Making his way lower, Naruto traced around her navel with his lips. When he'd reached the top, his tongue took over the circuit. Naruto circled Yuimi's navel with his tongue twice, planting a kiss just above it after each completed circling. He could hear her panting more loudly now, and even feel the rapid flutter of her stomach. Still, there was a ways to go, so Naruto resumed his journey down.

Finally, Naruto reached the cleft between her legs, and inhaled deeply. The scent of her arousal was incredibly intoxicating to his olfactory receptors, and threated to completely consume him. Taking a firm grasp of the tight suit, Naruto began to pull it down her hips. Yuimi lifted her behind off the matress to make it easier for her man to peel the fabric off her hips, and down her strong, toned legs.

Using the perverted skills that Ero-Sennin had taught him, Naruto teased his girlfriend? for a bit before diving in with gusto. Yuimi panted as Naruto's lips did their work, and all too soon, it was far more than Yuimi could take. When she climaxed, she didn't make a sound, but her eyes and mouth widened almost in shock- a deep, raspy, shuddering breath filling her lungs as she did so.

Now as narrator of this tale, it is only responsible that one would pause to relay a bit of odd, yet highly relevant, piece of trivia. You see, girls with water affinites tended to be gushers and squirters, and as a result, usually had very messy orgasms. Unlike Sakura- who had a very strong fire affinity- Yuimi, when tested, showed a remarkably high affinity towards water like Hinata. To put that into perspective, they were to water what Naruto was to wind, and if Naruto had even half their chakra control, he'd have been able to suffacate an enemy up to twenty meters away from him.

Although you have to admit that being able to lop off limbs from that distance- which he can do- with just a flick of the finger is pretty impressive too. But I digress.

So without further adieu, Yuimi climaxed...and the blond was lucky he didn't drown- and that she didn't die from dehydration. Naruto's face, teeshirt, and chest were saturated, and he desperately needed a towel. Her body seized and relaxed rapidly and violently, almost scaring the blond with its ferosity. Her eyes rolling back didn't help matters, either. Looking down, Naruto could tell from the wet spot on his bed already, that he was going to be mattress shopping the next day.

Naruto stood and removed his saturated- and likely soon to be stained- shirt. From the bed, Yuimi stared appreciatively at the flexing muscles of his naked torso as he pulled the shirt up over his head. Naruto's slim, lightly muscled physique belied his true strength, even without resorting to his Sage or Kyuubi advantages. It always amazed people how Naruto could be such a powerhouse, when he had the physique of someone built for speed.

Her energy quickly returning to her- one had to love the benefits of being a ninja capable of using chakra to energize and heal- she sat up on her elbows, then pushed herself up into a seated position. Sliding to the end of the bed where Naruto was standing, and began to run her hands up and down Naruto's chiseled frame. She reveled in the feel of the tightly coiled muscles moving slightly beneath his skin as he breathed. Yuimi traced along the bottom of his pectorals with her fingers, then each of the muscles of his abdomen with her knuckle, before standing up on shaky legs.

Yuimi kissed Naruto heartily and passionately, while rubbing his chiseled chest. Yuimi moaned into the kiss as Naruto's fingers trailed up and down her spine; her body shuddering as she felt a warmth permeate her body and her knees grow weak. She slowly turned them until Naruto's back was to the bed, then suddenly broke the kiss, and pushed him onto it. Not giving him a chance to recover or respond, she quickly straddled him.

"It's my turn to make you feel good now, Naruto-kun." She whispered throatily into his ear; a sound that made the hair on Naruto's neck stand on end in a decidedly good way.

And boy did she ever. The things that she did to him with her mouth, Naruto hadn't thought it was possible to do. The way she made him feel, Naruto hadn't thought he would ever feel. Yuimi loved him, and she showed him just how much, leaving him gasping for breath as he recovered a few minutes later.

Finally, the time came for the last, ultimate act of love. Even after what they'd done, both were a little bashful about what came next. When they did finally take that step, neither could fathom why they had been so hesitant and afraid at first. The things they felt together, and with each other were overwhelming and beautiful, and the thought of this with anyone else was blasphemy.

As the pair made love, Naruto felt his hands tingling as they slid across her smooth skin. Yuimi fet the tingle as well, but it was more like a trail of fire flowing across her skin in the wake of her boyfriend's roaming fingers. Neither knew how long they were entwined in the dance of love, but before long, one of them felt the end coming far too soon for her liking.

"Hnghh!" Yuimi grunted, just before- "Nnarghhhh!" -she screamed her release. But Naruto wasn't done.

Even as she recovered, Naruto was working her towards another one. Five minutes, and a second orgasm later, she felt Naruto stiffen in her arms. For Naruto, her first climax had nearly done him in, but the second time, was just too much for Naruto. Never in her life would Yuimi have thought making love could make her feel so good. What made it even better, was that she loved Naruto, and he loved her.

Over course of that afternoon and early evening, Naruto would bring her to Nirvana eleven more times, and she would coax him to eight. Smiling as she and her man drifted off in each other's arms, Yuimi couldn't believe that Sakura had given this up, but was so immensely glad that she had.

8888888

1. not necessarily in order, Senju, Uzumaki, Uchiha, Hyuuga, Kaguya, Sarutobi, Haruno

2. Mind Puppet Change Curse Seal Technique

3. gelbooru . com- search 'anemone nike_(0306)' one in blue suit; minus the neck piece and the green things; and this is what Yuimi looks like in her gai inspired outfit after the Uber Henge change.

4. For those that can't read between the lines, yes, Naruto loves her the same way. Yes it is the real thing, and yes, Naruto ends up with at least one pink haired child.

8888888

Random thought: I was listening to the Isley Brothers 'Between the Sheets' not to long ago, and a random thought popped into my head. If Naruto had the vocal talent to pull it off, and the inclination to do so, how long do you think it would take Hinata to pass out if he sung it to her? And when she did, do you think she'd have a nosebleed? How severe? Do you'd think she'd need a change of knickers as well?


End file.
